Optical communication systems may be configured to allow for the propagation of signals between desirable locations. The signals may propagate, through portions of the communication system, along an optical path. An opto-electronic module may typically be used in such optical communication systems such as for example a fiber optic communication system. The opto-electronic module may typically be used for transferring electrical energy and signals to light energy and signals or vice versa. This opto-electronic module may combine optical elements, electrical components, an optical waveguide, and an electrical circuit in order to implement the desired energy transferring capabilities.
Optical fiber may typically be used to guide optical signals in optical communication systems such as for example wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical communication systems. There exists a technological limitation in manufacturing a multi-path optical fiber for guiding several optical signals. Currently, a planar light waveguide circuit (PLC) combines several optical units with optical waveguides to be used as part of an optical communication system such as for example WDM. In communication systems incorporating PLC, active devices and optical waveguides may exist as separate entities.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.